


red carnations

by ratouiy



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, im bad at tags sorry jsbsjks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratouiy/pseuds/ratouiy
Summary: fellas, is it gay to make flower crowns in a field w ur crush 😳😳





	red carnations

the day started as any day would. rolling out of bed, throwing on her white undershirt and red smock, tying her hair into a loose ginger bun, stumbling down the stairs and falling into a wooden chair, identical to the others around the table, two occupied by moominpappa and moomintroll. two seats were left empty; one for moominmamma, who was elsewhere, making breakfast, and my’s brother, who usually ate breakfast on his own. my blearily gazed around the room at the tacky patterned wallpaper and framed photographs hung all over the walls. bunches of colorful flowers sat in heavy antique pots, resting on end tables and windowsills. moominpappa was leaned back in his chair, reading a wrinkled newspaper. after a moment, he finally noticed my slumped in her seat, head in her hands. “morning, my. how'd you sleep?” he mumbled. my grunted in response. she glanced across the table at moomin, who looked as tired as she felt, tapping his fingers on the surface. 

a heartbeat later, a door creaked open and moominmamma entered, carrying two steaming mugs. she set them down in front of moomin and moominpappa, who mumbled thanks. the moomin disappeared back into the kitchen for a moment or two and reappeared holding a small tray, carrying a few plates of pancakes. she carefully placed each one down in front of each person and herself, and sat down in her seat, wiping her hands on her smudged apron. my gladly dug into her meal, and relished in the taste of the gooey syrup. 

as her family ate, moominmamma spoke softly. “moomin, my, i want you two to help with dinner tonight. snorkmaiden and her brother are joining us for supper, and we'll need to make more food than usual.” my couldnt help but perk up at the name, her heart beating faster at the thought of her friend. 

soon, her plate was empty, save for a few smudges of syrup and crumbs. she loudly scooted her chair out and stood, wiping her mouth on her thin sleeve. she pushed in her chair and stumbled to the kitchen, where she turned the knob above the sink and rinsed off her plate before setting it not so gently in the sink and turning to run out the door. as she ran past the table, where the rest of her family was eating, she, as an afterthought, yelled out a “thank you, mamma!” and dashed out the front door, slamming it behind her.

she stepped quickly out onto the veranda, leaning on the railing. she scanned the scene before her, her eyes resting on a soft pale yellow form in a small field of colorful flowers. her heart leaped and she sped down the steps and towards the field. 

a moment later, she could make the shape out to be what she suspected; her friend, snorkmaiden, her fluffy yellow fur as gorgeous as ever. a bright pink flower rested behind her ear. “hey! snorkmaiden!” she waved her arms above her head. the snork in question turned towards the sound and her eyes lit up, waving back excitedly. as my neared her friend, snorkmaiden called out, “hello, my!” soon, she was there, and she sat in the flowers in front of the snork.

“whatcha making?” she queried, glancing at the golden flowers in her hands, and back up to snorkmaiden. she looked at my, her fur slowly flushing pink. “im making flower crowns! would you like to join me, my?” snorkmaiden in that moment rendered my speechless. her soft pink fur shifted in the soft breeze, and her forelock was a bit messy, as per usual. my felt her face warm up, and she turned her head, hiding her face with her hand. “yes, thatd be nice,” she mumbled through her fingers. she glanced back up at her friend, who cocked her head to the side. “are you feeling alright? you look a bit uncomfortable.” she raised her soft paw to my’s forehead, and her heart leaped at the touch. “no, im fine, dont worry about it. its nothing,” she stuttered. snorkmaiden didnt look deterred. “are you sure, my? if youre not feeling well, we can do this later.” my looked up in alarm, her face becoming redder. “i said its nothing!” she said, hoping the snork would give in. luckily, she shrugged, still looking skeptical, and directed her attention back towards her flower crown. the mymble almost sighed in relief but stopped herself, and started on her own crown.

a few minutes later, my jumped when her friend shouted, “done!”, and held up her crown, composed of daisies and buttercups. a heartbeat later, the mymble lifted her own flower crown, made of carnations, a bit bigger than snorkmaidens. she gasped in surprise when she felt her friend drop her crown onto her own head, and her face began to tinge with pink. snorkmaiden giggled softly, and the mymbles heart started beating faster. my stood and set her own flower crown around the snorks ears, and her heart leapt as her friend smiled warmly at her.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its a bit short, i just wanted to get something done before bed jsknks  
> also sorry if the pacing is weird, its somethin i need to work on for sure
> 
> ALSO i will probably not add more chapters to this jsbdk and i know this sucked But: i’ll most likely post some Better stuff at a later point in time,,, possibly snufmin or maybe just more snorkmyden idk yet


End file.
